What Things May Come
by Syt and Inu-chan
Summary: PG for now, rating will go up in later chapters. This is a joint fic. It was made from an inuyasha Rp, hence the title turned into a story. I will try to update atleast one chapter a day. Romance/humor/action/adventure and lots of fluff. IY/Kag, S/M.
1. Just a Shard detector?

Kagome: I'm going home, Inuyasha! I have to study!   
Inuyasha: you have to stay here!! You have a job to do and you cant go home till its done!!  
Kagome: ...But if I have to take this test! It's important! And we haven't heard any rumors for a week!  
Inuyasha: so? the jewel is more important than these "tests" of yours!  
Kagome: ...You don't care about my life at all! All you care about are those damn shards.  
Inuyasha: o-oi!! d-d-dont start crying!!  
Kagome: ...*looks all teary-eyed* ...you won't let me take one little test...when I've been here for days...  
Inuyasha: fine then wench! I'll give you 1 day! But not any longer than that!  
Kagome: ...*makes sad eyes* ...but I barely get to see my family at all...  
Inuyasha: FINE! 2 days but that's it *Crosses arms and looks away*  
Kagome: ...okay! And you better not come and try to drag me back before that!  
Inuyasha: Keh!  
Kagome: ...*jumps in well*  
Inuyasha: *mumbles incoherent curses*  
Kagome: *lands on the other side, mumbling to self* ...that stupid Inuyasha...he can be so stubborn sometimes...   
Miroku: ...so, Inuyasha, get in a fight with Kagome again?  
Inuyasha: shut up!  
Miroku: ...*Miroku shakes his head* ...That's your problem, Inuyasha...you're much to violent. No matter Kagome goes to her time all the time...  
Inuyasha: *crosses arms* Keh!  
Miroku: ...if you're not careful, she's going to start liking that houjou guy...  
Sango: *walks over to Miroku* lets leave him alone for now. He's problem going to sulk again. Like he usually does  
Inuyasha: *growls* what was that monk? *cracks knuckles*  
Miroku: *sighs* Yes, you're probably right...*hand moves in perceptibly toward Sango*   
Sango: *don't even try it Houshi-sama  
Miroku: *looks all innocent* whatever do you mean, Sango?  
Sango: You know exactly what I mean   
Miroku: *looks fake hurt* Why Sango, I don't know what kind of of despicable act you're accusing me of, but I can assure you I'm doing nothing.  
Sango: suure you aren't then I'm a demon *she says in a sarcastic tone*  
Inuyasha: *walks away to the Go-shinboku to sulk*  
Miroku: ...so...how long do you think till her goes over? Sango: i give him till nightfall  
Miroku: ...I'd say...no more than 2 hours.   
Sango: Your problem right, you know how immature he can be with this  
Miroku: *nods* He does act like a 2 year old sometimes.  
Sango: That's an understatement. Anyways, we should get away form the well so he doesn't see us around when he goes to Kagome's time.  
Miroku: Yes...why don't we go see what Kaede is cooking...  
Sango: Alright *walks back toward the village*  
Miroku: *hand wanders...*   
Sango: Hentai!! *slap*  
Miroku: *rubs hand print on his cheek* itai.   
*Kagome sits down at her desk to study*  
Inuyasha: Stupid wench.....*sits in his tree mumbling*   
*Kagome is attempting to study...but can't concentrate...*   
Kagome:*is mumbling to herself* ...Inuyasha's so stupid sometimes...he doesn't care at all about my life...all he cares about is becoming a full demon...   
Kagome: ~a little while later~ *is still trying to study, but starts doodling in the margins of her paper...little pictures of Inuyasha...*  
Inuyasha: *sneaks to the well seeing no ones there and jumps in*  
Kagome: *realizes what she's doing, and crumbles up the piece of paper* Argh...even when he's not here he keeps me from my work...*sighs*   
Inu: *get out in kagome's time and climbs the tree by her window*  
Kagome: *slumps down in her chair* ...Inuyasha no baka.. Why do I have to like you so much...  
Inu: *very quietly sneaks in the window and lands silently in her room*  
Kagome: *a tear drips down Kagome's cheek* ...Inuyasha doesn't care about me at all though...I'm just his tama detector...*completely oblivious to the fact he's in the room...*  
Inu: *ears droop and walks up to kagome* kagome.......is that what you think?  
Kagome: *turns around very quickly* Aaah! W-what're you doing here? *wipes tears away quickly*  
Inu: you aren't just a tama detector...  
Kagome: ...you...you heard me? *blushes* ...  
Inu: yes i heard you these ears are just for show *they twitch*  
Kagome: *blushes harder...* ...you treat me like I'm only your tama detector...*looks away*  
Inu: well i....uh.....um... *rakes him mind for what to say*  
Kagome: *is choking back tears* ...you act like I'm the last person on earth you'd like to be around, and you don't care about my life at all...  
Inu: I do care about your life, if i didn't, why would i protect you all the time?  
Kagome: ...because I'm the only one who can see the shards.  
Inu: that's not the reason!   
Kagome: *tears are falling down her face* ...then it's because I look like your precious Kikyo...  
Inu: don't start crying again! I told you! You are you! You are nothing like Kikyo!   
Kagome: *tries wiping tears away, but is unsuccessful...more keep falling* ...Yeah, I know I can never be as good in her in your eyes, Inuyasha...  
Inu: *sighs* that's not what i meant. You are as strong as Kikyo if not stronger. Kikyo was always cold and showed no expression. But you are so full of life. You make friends so easily. No matter how much i push you away you are always there *looks away to hide his blush*  
Kagome: ...*calms down a little* ...really? *smiles a little* ...but why do you treat me like you do? You act like you hate me half the time. *frown returns*  
Inu: i guess its because I've been alone all my life I'm not used to people being so kind to me. Even when Kikyo was around she was still cold and emotionless...  
Kagome: Well, have you ever thought about what it does to me? ...do you have any idea of what I go through?!   
Inu: yes i know, but why do you insist on getting close to me? You could get hurt if you hang around me.  
Kagome: I can't help it...I tried, Inuyasha...I tried so hard...*crying* ...I'm sorry..  
Inu: its ok kagome, don't cry *hugs her*  
Kagome: *tries to stop* ...I'm just so stressed out about...everything...I shouldn't have said anything...  
Inu: shh its ok trying to live two lives must be stressful. I'm sorry i push you around all the time.....  
Kagome: ...I-It's okay...it's just...*slumps against his shoulder* ...god, I'm failing school, I don't know HOW I'm going to get into college at this point...or what I'm going to do after the quest is over...  
Inu: what is this "school" and why is it so important?  
Kagome: School is where you learn...they teach you stuff you're going to need to know in life, and stuff you need to know to get a job and support yourself...  
Inu: well... you could always stay in my time... we don't have any of these "school" things there.  
Kagome: ...I know...but what about my family? ...and I don't fit in your time very well...*looks down* ...people wouldn't accept me...  
Inu: of course they will. Any you could visit your family anytime you want through the well  
Kagome: ....*looks up a little* ...what about you? ...what are you doing after all this is over?   
Inu: *thinks* I don't know.  
Kagome: ....I thought you wanted to turn into a full youkai...  
Inu: i don't know anymore. I don't want to lose my heart and hurt my friends like last time. *clenches fist*  
Kagome: *hugs him* .....I didn't like when you were a demon...it scared me...  
Inu: *hugs her back* i'm sorry i scared you. If i can help it, it will never happen again  
Kagome: ...It's okay...*looks at him* ...I trust you...  
Inu : *smiles* Your the first person to trust me. And the first person i gave my trust to as well.   
Kagome: ...you trust me? *smiles, wiping tears away*  
Inu: Aa…you were always there when i needed help  
Kagome: *hugs him* ...I'm glad...  
Inu: *hugs her back*  
Miroku: hmm...Inuyasha's been gone quite awhile. I wonder what's going on...   
Kagome: *sits back and wipes away all her tears, cheered up again*   
Sango: Well he hasn't dragged kagome back kicking and screaming yet, i guess that's a good sign ne?   
Inuyasha: Felling better?  
Miroku: Well...I was actually beginning to wonder if they were having some sort of huge fight and he was sat to unconsciousness...   
Kagome: ...yeah...thanks...*walks over to her homework* ...Bleh...I really don't feel like studying now...  
Sango: true true   
Inuyasha: why don't we go back then?   
Kagome: *smiles* I guess...  
Inu: Ok do you need to get anything?  
Kagome: *thinks* ...my bag, I guess...let me just pack it quick...*does so*  
Inu: ok *sits on bed*  
Kagome: *runs down to the kitchen quick* ...*Comes back up with lots of ramen* ..okay, ready.  
Inu: *nods then stands up and goes into a crouch* Alright get on  
Kagome: *climbs on his back, holds on tight*  
Inu: *stands up and jumps out the window across the back yard then through the well*   
Kagome: *...climbs off his back once they're on the other side...*  
Inu: *takes her oversized bag and slings it over his shoulder*  
Kagome: *smiles* ...Thanks...it's heavy...  
Inu: *blushes and looks away* n-no problem  
Kagome: *smiles even more* ...I guess we should get to the village, ne? *walks next to him*  
Inu: Aa *looks at her out of the corner of his eye and continues walking*  
Kagome: *glances up at him every now and then, too*   
Inu: *blush deepens when she catches him. He looks ahead quickly and shifts pack*  
Kagome: *looks away, blushing*...ne, Inuyasha...do you want me to make ramen when we get to Kaede's?  
Inu: *stomach growls and he blushes even deeper*Uhhh... sure  
Kagome: *smiles...then runs ahead and sticks out her tongue* ...I'll race you...  
Inu: *smiles and chuckles* alright *runs after her*  
Kagome: *runs ahead...really doesn't think she's gonna win, but tries anyway...is laughing...*  
Inu: *doesn't use his full speed laughs as well but leaves some distance for now at least*  
Kagome: *glances over her shoulder, sees that Inuyasha's a little behind* ...*sticks out her tongue again* ...you can't catch me! *knows full well he probably can though...*  
Inu: *says jokingly growling* Oh is that a challenge wench? *speeds up a bit*  
Kagome: *grins* Sure sounded like one to me...*turns and starts running as fast as she can*  
Inu: *runs after her and catches her around the waist and brings her to him* heh got'cha *smiles*  
Kagome: *kind of tries twisting around, laughing* ...so what are you going to do with me now that you've caught me?  
Inu: hmmm i don't know *pretends to think*  
Kagome: *reaches up and grabs his ears* Now I've got you...  
Inu: Hey no fair, who's supposed to be the captive here! *leans head into hand so his ear doesn't get pulled too far*  
Kagome: *rubs his ear gently* ...well, you're the captive now.  
Inu: *leans into hand more and starts to purr   
Kagome: *pets ears more...* ...ne, Inuyasha...you sound like a cat...  
Inu: is that an insult? *mock hurt* i'm not some lazy animal that lounges around all day  
Kagome: ...well, you do sit in the goshinboku a lot...*teasing him*  
Inu: *starts to growl low in his throat*  
Kagome: ...*rubs his ears again* ...  
Inu: *growl turns into the purring noise again and he closes his eyes, leaning his head more into her hand*  
Kagome: *giggles a little* ...*mumbles to herself* kawaii...  
Inu: *continues to purr* I heard that *opens one eye to look at her*  
Kagome: *blushes crimson* ...I...uh...*looks anywhere but at Inuyasha*  
Inu: *smirks*  
Kagome: *continues blushing...stops rubbing cause she's embarrassed...*  
Inu: what's the matter? *tilts her face towards him*  
Kagome: *blushes* n-nothing...*kind of looking at him out of the corner of her eye*  
Inu: *raises eyebrow* nothings wrong? *makes her look at him* Yeah, i'm sure. You wont even look me in the eye, that's not like you at all. 'not to mention the blush'   
Kagome: *blushes harder* ...Nothing's wrong...really...'except that I'm embarrassed..'   
Inu: uh...huh then why are you blushing so hard hmm? *teases her*  
Kagome: *blushes even harder and looks down...* ...  
Inu: hmmm... *thinks and comes up with a plan. Puts on a puppy dog face with mock hurt to his voice* *sigh* fine then and i thought you trusted me *hangs his head but looks at her out of the corner of his eye for her reaction*   
Kagome: *sorta panics* ...I do! I trust you completely!  
Inu: 'haha perfect' *turns around* no you don't, you wont even tell me what wrong...   
Kagome: *tries to turn him back around* ...I trust you more than anyone else...*looks worried...* ...  
Inu: then why wont you tell me   
Kagome: ...I...*looks down* ..I was just embarrassed...  
Inu: you don't have to be embarrassed  
Kagome: *kind of looks at him* ...why not?   
Inu: *shrugs* because there's no reason to be embarrassed. But you are kind of cute when you blush like that *puts hands behind head and looks up at the stars to hide his own blush and puts on an "innocent" look*  
Kagome: *smiles* ...if there's no reason to be embarrassed, why are you blushing?  
Inu: i'm not blushing *continues looking up*  
Kagome: Yes you are...*rubs his ear again*  
Inu: *begins to purr again* no i'm not...... *closes his eyes*  
Kagome: *leans in closer* Inuyasha, I'm not blind...and you're blushing...*taps him on the nose*  
Inu: *continues purring* Keh  
Kagome: *decides to give Inuyasha a taste of his own medicine* ...you're the one that doesn't trust me...you won't even admit you're blushing...*stops rubbing*  
Inu: *laughs* my own trick wont work on me *taps her nose twice and smirks*  
Kagome: *glares playfully* ...Oh, so you tricked me? ...*sigh* How can I trust you now? *teasing*  
Inu: Uhhh... heh heh... oops?  
Kagome: *can't help but laugh* ...You're lucky you're so cute, otherwise you'd never get away with that...*realizes she said that aloud* oops...  
Inu: *chuckles* oh so i'm cute? hmm? *smirks*  
Kagome: *blushes* *mumbles* Yes...  
Inu: your blushing again *pokes her cheek. Smirks* Your cute when your embarrassed  
Kagome: Oh, so I'm cute now?  
Inu: Hmm....possibly *teases her*  
Kagome: ...so you can't even tell? Are you blind to make up for that hearing?   
Inu: alright alright i admit it, you are cute *smiles*  
Kagome: *smiles and kind of leans toward him* ...what took you so long to admit it?   
Inu: oh i don't know *leans forward as well*  
Kagome: *hands kind of slide down from his ears to around his neck* ...Well, you should know...  
Inu: really? *hands go around her waist*  
Kagome: *smiles* Yeah...next time it takes you that long to admit something you better have a darn good reason *leans slightly closer*  
Inu: Keh, i'm sure *closes the gap and kisses her*   
Kagome: *feels like she's in heaven*   
Miroku: ...I'm sorry...are we interrupting something? *Miroku walks over with Sango*  
Inu: *Inuyasha jumps back and blushes*   
Miroku: ..I'm sorry...we'll leave if you two need to be alone...  
Sango: *Smacks Miroku on the head and whispers* I told you we shouldn't have left the village.  
Miroku: *rubs back of his head* ...but something could have happened to them...they were distracted..   
Sango: Sure, you just wanted to peep didn't you, Hentai   
Miroku: No, there was nothing interesting to peep at...unlike when you take a bath in the hot springs...   
Kagome: *kind of edging away, embarrassed, toward the village*  
Inu: *Inuyasha follows her, the fighting couple don't even notice*   
Sango: HENTAI *slap*  
Miroku: But Sango, that's a compliment to you...*feels sore..*   
*Kagome finally makes it to Kaede's*  
Sango: *blushes* how many times have i told you not to peep!!   
*Inuyasha makes it back not long after kagome and sighs*   
Miroku: approximately 5 times a day.   
*Kagome sighs...* *thinks: damn...why did they have to interrupt*  
Sango: Yeah i'm sure *crosses arms*  
Inu: *Inuyasha things basically the same thing and looks towards Kagome*  
Miroku: *Miroku shrugs* Well...you're the one who says it, I'm sure you know how many times you say it best...   
*kagome sits down* ..I guess I'll start that ramen, ne?  
Sango: will you ever stop the Hentai habits?  
Inuyasha: *sits next to her* Ok  
Miroku: ...once someone bears my child, I won't need to act like this...   
Kagome: *pulls out a pack of ramen, and waits for water to heat up...in the meantime, sits next to Inuyasha and kind of leans on his shoulder..*  
Sango: *sighs and shakes her head*   
Inu: *puts his arm around her shoulder* 'good thing that baba is out somewhere....'  
Kagome: *idly runs her fingers through his hair as she waits for the water to boil*  
Inu: *leans head on hers*  
Kagome: *smiles at Inuyasha* ...you're hair is so soft...*kind of scratches behind his ears*  
Inu: *purrs again* not as soft as yours *takes a strand of her hair and runs it through his fingers*  
Kagome: *blushes and smiles* ...But it's such a beautiful silver color...  
Inu: *chuckles* but its full of knots.  
Kagome: I could fix that...*grabs her brush out of her bag*  
Inu: *looks frightened*  
Kagome: *notices the look on his face* What's wrong?  
Inu: is that thing going to hurt?   
Kagome: Maybe just a little, if I accidentally pull on the knots, but I'll try my best not too..  
Inu: ok then  
Kagome: *sits behind him and starts brushing the knots out of the bottom of his hair*  
Inu: *sees that it isn't that bad and relaxes closing his eyes*  
Kagome: *continues combing and gets to the point where she can run the brush right through his hair* There...now it feels even softer...*smile*  
Inu: *leans back and Purrs*   
Kagome: *lets him lay his head in her lap and plays with his bangs*   
Inu: *leans into her hand and starts to doze off*  
Kagome: *shakes him a little* Ne, Inuyasha...we still have ramen to eat...  
Inu: mmmm? *opens one eye sleepily*  
Kagome: ...come on, sit up...you can't eat lying down...*smiles*  
Inu: *mumbles but sits up* fine fine  
Kagome: ..*spoons out a big bowl of ramen, and pulls out a pair of chopsticks*   
Inu: *looks hungrily at the ramen and reaches for it licking his front fangs*  
Kagome: Say "ah" *Kagome holds some ramen up*  
Inu: *chuckles* ah *opens mouth*  
Kagome: *pops the ramen into his mouth, then eats some herself*  
Inu: *eats it*  
Kagome: ...you got some on your face...*Kagome smiles*  
Inu: *raises eyebrow* really? where?  
Kagome: *leans forward* ...right there at the corner of your mouth...  
Inu: *leans forward smirking* oh really?  
Kagome: ...mmm-hmm. ....do you need help getting it off?  
Inu: of course  
Kagome: ...*leans in a kisses him...getting the ramen off his face in the process*  
Inu: *kisses her back*  
Kagome: ...*pulls back, is smiling quite a bit*  
Inu: *leans back and smirks*  
Kagome: You know what...I think I like ramen more than ever now...*smile*  
Inu: yeah, it somehow tastes much better than before *smiles back*  
Kagome: *looks down at the bowl* ...Do you think we should finish it?  
Inu: sure *takes bowl from her and picks up some with the chop sticks mimicking her earlier action* *smirks* Say "ah"  
Kagome: Aaaahhhh....  
Inu: *feeds her some then takes some for himself which finishes the bowl off*  
Kagome: *sighs contentedly* *pulls out her sleeping bag* ....It's late, I'm going to sleep, Inuyasha.  
Inu: *smiles* alright you should get some rest *he gets up and sits by her head* good night  
Kagome: ....ne, Inuyasha, don't you ever sleep?  
Inu: Yes, sometimes  
Kagome: ...funny...I barely ever get to see you sleep...  
Inu: I sleep once i know there is no danger around  
Kagome: ...ah...*yawns* ...good night....  
Inu: Good night *leans against the wall with tetseiga resting on his shoulder* 


	2. Was it all just a dream?

Kagome: *wakes up, and looks around...everyone else came in sometime during the night* ...God...it was dream...it must've been...*Kagome can feel tears beginning in her eyes...she gets up, goes out, and tries to put on a happy face* ...Ohayou, Sango-chan...*who is out cooking breakfast* ...I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a couple of minutes...*heads for the woods*  
Sango: *looks up* ok Kagome-chan   
Inuyasha: *sits in the go-shinboku thinking*  
Kagome: *finally out in the woods, begins crying* Goddamn dream...it seemed so real, too...but Inuyasha would never do that...he doesn't care about me...*sits down, sobbing*  
Inu: *ears perk up at the sound of crying and he can smell the sent of salt in the air mingled with kagome's sent. Takes off in that direction*  
Kagome: * is still sitting on the ground, crying cause she's sure Inuyasha will never care about her like she does him...*   
Kikyo: ...it's you...girl...   
Kagome: *looks up to see Kikyo standing nearby* K-Kikyo...what are you doing here...?   
Kikyo: ...I want my soul back.... *grabs Kagome*  
Inuyasha: *jumps out of the nearest tree* Kagome! Kikyo let her go right now! *stalks over*  
Kikyo: *trying to absorb Kagome's soul, although Kagome is fighting it.*   
Kagome: *gasps in surprise when she hears Inuyasha's voice.*   
Kikyo: Why should I? I'm only taking back what's rightfully mine.   
Inu: You lost your soul once, its Kagome's now. Let her go before I make you *he continues walking forward growling and flexing his claws*  
Kikyo: No! It's mine, and I won't let this girl come between us! You promised to go to hell with me!   
Kagome: *finally speaks* ...Inuyasha...it's okay. I want you to be happy...even if it is with Kikyo...  
Inu: Kagome, weren't you listening to me yesterday? I'm not happy with Kikyo! *faces Kikyo* Let her go now her soul is not yours anymore. I have suffered enough for your death but it is your fault as well. We had no trust. That was our downfall. I trust kagome and she trusts me. I will not go to hell with you anymore. I'm going to stay here with kagome as long as she will let me and protect her if it means my life *Grabs Kikyo's wrist and pries it form kagome and steps in between them*  
Kagome: *kinda looking at Inuyasha in amazement...steps back away from Kikyo once she is free*   
Kikyo: I can't believe you...does love mean little to you? ...I gave my life for you...  
Inu: no, you tried to kill me because of Naraku's trick and you still are trying to kill me. That is not love  
Kikyo: *angry, pulls out her bow and quickly aims it at Kagome*  
Inu: *steps in front of Kagome* Kikyo put the bow down before i am forced to hurt you  
Kagome: *hides behind Inuyasha*   
Kikyo: *Still holds the bow up* ...Inuyasha, move aside. This is between me and that stupid copy.  
Inu: *stands his ground and growls out* No  
Kikyo: *looks extremely mad* ...Inuyasha, I swear I will kill her, no matter what you say.  
Inu: *glares* I will never let you kill her so put the bow down...NOW  
Kikyo: No. *looses an arrow that thuds into a tree right next to Inuyasha, just barely grazing Kagome's side as it passes her and Inuyasha. Pulls out another arrow*  
Inu: *Growls louder and quickly springs forward before she can notch the arrow and breaks her bow*  
Kikyo: *glares at him with anger in her eyes* I will not let her come between us. I'm going to kill her so I can bring you back to your senses. *lunges at Kagome*  
Inu: *grabs Kikyo and throws her back, and stands in front of kagome* She hasn't come between us, I made a mistake before. I realize now that it wasn't love. But we shared a common feeling, loneliness.  
Kikyo: *is thrown back into a tree* ...ugh...*climbs back to her feet* ...damn you Inuyasha...I will take you to hell with me...  
Inu: *snarls* No you wont. I want to live, your time in this world has past. You aren't even alive nor should you be in this realm. Go back to hell Kikyo, i will never go with you.  
Kikyo: *Not sure how to respond, she attacks him*  
Inu: *knocks her back again and continues standing guard in front of Kagome*  
Kikyo: *realizes this is getting no where. Her shini-dama-chuu appear and take her away* ...Inuyasha...don't think I've given up.  
Inu: *relaxes when she gets out of sight and turns to Kagome* Are you ok?  
Kagome: *is slumped down to the ground, exhausted from fighting Kikyo's attempt to absorb her soul* ...I think...so...  
Inu: *crouches next to her* Are you sure? *looks at her with a worried look* What were you doing out here by yourself anyway?  
Kagome: I...*suddenly remembers why she came out* *turns away* ...nothing...  
Inu: *grabs her chin to make her face him* what's wrong?  
Kagome: n-nothing...I'm just tired, that's all...  
Inu: *looks into her eyes* your hiding something  
Kagome: *looks down, wondering why Inuyasha is acting like this...it had been a dream, right?*  
Inu: onegai kagome, tell me?  
Kagome: I...I had a dream and came out for a walk, that's all...  
Inu: what was the dream about?   
Kagome: *blushes and looks away* ...nothing important...I don't really remember now. *thinks: what would Inuyasha say if I told him about my dream...he'd never feel....THAT way about me...*  
Inu: *ears droop* 'she's keeping something from me' *sighs* fine...*sits next to her and tries to figure out what caused her change in attitude form last night*  
Kagome: *Stands up* ...I guess...we better get back. I told Sango I'd wouldn't be gone long...*cannot help but think how adorable he looks when his ears droop*  
Inu: uh, Aa *stands up as well and looks a bit confused*  
Kagome: *walks quickly to the village, not looking at Inuyasha the whole time*  
Inu: *walks next to her, looking at her every once and a while then sighs and takes her hand, while continuing walking*  
Kagome: *looks up at him in surprise when he takes her hand*   
Inu: *watches her reaction out of the corner of his eye*  
Kagome: *keeps walking, not sure what to do....has a very confused expression on her face*  
Inu: *sighs again and looks into the far distance with a glazed look in his eyes as he tries to figure out what's wrong. Getting more confused*  
Kagome: *When they get back to the village Kagome goes and sits between Shippou and Sango...still looking rather confused*  
Inu: *sits away from the group as usual and watches the emotions run across Kagome's face*  
Sango: *starts dishing out breakfast. Handing bowls to everyone*  
Kagome: *doesn't eat much of the breakfast, and looks rather depressed*   
Miroku: Kagome-sama...is something wrong?  
Inu: *stops eating and his ears flick towards kagome, listening for her answer*  
Sango: Yeah Kagome-chan, you've barely touched your breakfast  
Kagome: I'm just...tired. I'm sure I'll be fine. *glances over at Inuyasha, but her eyes drop return to her uneaten food immediately.*  
Inu: *looks even more worried* 'I need to talk to her as soon as i can get her away. I have to find out what's wrong...'  
Kagome: *Stands up* ...Ne, guys...I think I'm going back to my time for a day or two...*walks inside the hut to get her stuff*  
Sango: *looks a bit worried about her odd behavior* uh..ok..kagome-chan  
Miroku: *as soon as she's out of earshot* ...She's acting rather weird...  
Inu: *sneaks out the nearest window when no ones looking and rushes to the forest to wait for her*  
Sango: Hai, I hope Inuyasha didn't do something to hurt her again..  
Miroku: ...well, she seemed perfectly happy last night...I wonder what could have gone wrong after...well...  
Kagome: *walks out with her stuff and toward the well*  
Inu: *Sits on the well waiting for her*  
Kagome: *Walks into the clearing with the well...then sees him and stops abruptly*  
Inu: *stands up* Kagome something IS wrong, what happened? *walks towards her*  
Kagome: *looks worried* Nothing, really...*is quiet...tears are gathering in her eyes and threatening to fall*  
Inu: *pulls her into a hug* Onegai kagome, tell me what's wrong?  
Kagome: *gasps at the hug, surprised...can't keep the tears under control, and they flow down her face* ...I...it's nothing you'd care about, Inuyasha...  
Inu: *Cups her chin and forces her to look at him and whips her tears away* Why wouldn't i care about it?  
Kagome: B-because...*closes her eyes as more tears fall* ...I don't mean anything to you...  
Inu: *looks surprised* What makes you say that?  
Kagome: *looks down* Why would I mean anything to you? *tears are flowing even more now*  
Inu: *brushes her tears away and looks sad* weren't you listening to me last night? Or didn't you believe me..  
Kagome: ...what? What do you mean, last night?  
Inu: *ears droop even more* So you've forgotten.... *looks down*  
Kagome: You...you mean, it wasn't a dream?   
Inu: *looks up confused* dream? Is that the 'dream' you were talking about? It wasn't a dream it really happened *looks hopeful*  
Kagome: *a look of intense relief passes over Kagome* ...I thought...I was sure I had been dreaming...that it was too good to be true...  
Inu: *smiles and hugs her tighter* It wasn't a dream Kagome *rests his head on top of hers*  
Kagome: *hugs him back* ...You have no idea how happy I am...  
Inu: *chuckles* I think i have an Idea  
Kagome: *slumps against him...is still rather tired from the whole Kikyo ordeal, and being so upset didn't help..* ...you better remind me tomorrow morning, too, so we don't have to go through this again...  
Inu: *smiles against her hair*Ok, I don't want to go through that again.  
Kagome: I'm sorry....  
Inu: Its ok. Are you still going home? You seem tired *helps her stand*  
Kagome: ...I don't know...*leans against him* ...although I think sleeping in a real bed would feel good right about now...  
Inu: *picks her up and walks over to the well with her pack over his shoulder* I'll take you home then  
Kagome: *yawns sleepily* ...thanks, Inuyasha...you're the best...*smiles*  
Inu: *smiles back* no problem *jumps in the well and appears in her time. He heads over to the tree by the window and climbs in through it, setting it on her bed setting the covers over her*  
Kagome: *Lays down, burrowing into the warmth of the covers* ...Inuyasha...you really choose me over Kikyo? *looks at him questioningly*  
Inu: of course  
Kagome: *The look on her face is incredibly amazed, happy, and relieved all at once* ...I never thought I'd see that happen...  
Inu: *chuckles* I guess i finally realized what a mistake i made when i thought I loved her  
Kagome: ...you love...me? *looks hopeful*  
Inu: *smiles and kneels beside the bed* Hai, I love you Kagome  
Kagome: *wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly* ...I love you too, Inuyasha...*voice cracks from the emotion in it*  
Inu: *hugs her back tightly* I'm so glad  
Kagome: *just sits there for awhile, holding him, not wanting to let go*  
Inu: *buries his face in her hair and in hails her send*  
Kagome: *tucks her head underneath his chin* ....I guess you don't have to worry about dragging me back anymore, ne?  
Inu: *chuckles* I guess not  
Kagome: *kisses him lightly on the cheek* ...Goodnight, Inu-chan...  
Inu: *kisses her forehead as she lays back down* Goodnight, Kagome-chan *smiles. stands up and walks over to the window*  
Kagome: *snuggles under the covers* ...you'll come back tomorrow, right?  
Inu: *looks over his shoulder at her* If you want me to  
Kagome: *nods yes* ...un...As soon as you can....  
Inu: *smiles again* alright, goodnight *jumps out the window into the darkness and closes the window behind him*  
Kagome: *falls asleep*   
Inu: *Sits in the tree outside her window and falls asleep*  
Kagome: *Dreams that Kikyo attacks Inuyasha and kills him...suddenly bolts up in her sleep* Inuyasha!  
Inu: *ears perk up and he is instantly awake at her yelling and jumps into the window* Kagome! What happened? *looks around franticly*  
Kagome: *stares at him, her mind adjusting and realizing she was awake now...* Oh...I had I nightmare...*kind of embarrassed she screamed like that*  
Inu: *sighs relieved that no one was harming her and walks over to her* What happened? *sits on her bed and takes her hand*  
Kagome: Kikyo...you...she..she killed you...  
Inu: *smiles and his eyes soften* don't worry kagome, she wont kill me. I'll be there to protect you  
Kagome: But...what if she did kill you..*pained look in her eyes*  
Inu: she wont, i wont let her  
Kagome: Damnit, Inuyasha "I won't let her" isn't good enough...what if she did anyway? What would I do...without you...?  
Inu: Kagome, I'll always be there to protect you. If she tries to kill either of us again, I'll destroy her.  
Kagome: What if it was someone else...like Naraku, or Sesshoumaru? ...What if you got killed?   
Inu: Then I'll just have to find you again. *he smiles reassuringly* But that's not going to happen. You should go back to sleep, its getting late.  
Kagome: *sighs* Okay...*still looks unhappy, though*  
Inu: *catches her chin and kisses her* Don't look so sad, it doesn't suit you.  
Kagome: *blushes* ...I can't help it.  
Inu: Don't worry about it so much. *smile* those bastards cant kill me. Now go to sleep, you need your rest.  
Kagome: They sure came close a couple of times, though! *crosses her arms* ...I'll worry about you if I want...  
Inu: Keh! *crosses arms as well*  
Kagome: *glares at him* ...I have every right to worry about you. *smiles* ...because I love you so much.  
Inu: *cant help but laugh and smiles back* I love you too  
Kagome: *lays back down again* ....I'm sorry I woke you.  
Inu: its ok *Puts the covers around her and stands up* good night *walks back to the window*  
Kagome: Good night...*snuggles under the covers*  
Inu: *jumps onto the tree again and closes the window. Falling asleep on the branch he was on before*  
Kagome: *sleeps soundly for the rest of the night...*  
~*~*~next morning~*~*~  
  
Inu: *wakes up with the sun and stretches on him perch. He yawns and waits for Kagome to wake up*  
Kagome: *yawns and stretches as sunlight shines in her window. Blinks a couple of times as the sun hits her face*  
Inu: *sees that she's awake and walks over and taps on her window a few times*  
Kagome: *glances at the window and smiles*   
Inu: *returns the smile and climbs in the window landing on the floor then walking towards her, kissing her on the cheek*  
Kagome: *smiles and sits up* ...thanks for the reminder...*grins*  
Inu: *chuckles*just making sure you remembered  
Kagome: ...hmm...better do that every morning...just in case...  
Inu: *smiles wider* Fine with me  
Kagome: ...*stomach growls* ...ah...I need breakfast..  
Inu: i bet, you didn't eat much yesterday  
Kagome: Yeah...and then I fell asleep...*stomach growls again*  
Inu: we should get you something to eat then  
Kagome: I completely agree with that....*looks up at him* Does okaa-san know I'm home?  
Inu: *sniffs the air* I don't know, but all three of them are home  
Kagome: ...eh...you better stay up here while I get something to eat...who knows what they'd think if we both walked down together...*blushes*  
Inu: *blushes* your right, at least that way i know my ears wont be bothered or any more "spells" wont be cast on me *smirks*  
Kagome: Yeah...*laughs* ...Jii-chan would probably love to try to exorcise you.  
Inu: Yeah  
Kagome: *quickly kisses him* I'll be up in a couple minutes, promise.  
Inu: *kisses her back* alright. *walks over and sits against the wall with tetseiga over his shoulder*  
Kagome: *Kagome goes down* ...*A couple minutes later, footsteps come up the stairs...*  
Inu: *ears twitch at the sound and he looks up at the door*  
Kagome's mom: *The door opens, and Kagome's mom walks in....and looks EXTREMELY surprised to see Inuyasha there...*  
Inu: *sees its her mom and looks sort of panicked*  
Kagome's mom: What are you doing here!? And just how long have you been here?  
Inu: um...not very long? I..just came to get Kagome to come back.   
KM: *glares at him suspiciously* ...you sure didn't let her stay very long.  
Inu: I-i know, we ..uh...heard about a rumor and Uhhh we really need her to come back *looks nervous and hopes kagome come back soon*  
KM: Why do you keep looking at the door like that?  
Inu: *looks away from the door* no reason  
Kagome: *comes in the door at that moment* O-Okaa-san...*looks nervous*  
Inu: *when Kagome's mom looks away he gives kagome a 'help me' look*  
Kagome: I-Inuyasha! Are you back for me already?  
Inu: Yeah, i uh was waiting for you to come back here so i decided to sit and wait.  
Kagome: Yeah...uh...well, I guess we'd better go then!   
Inu: Yeah, we should hurry   
Kagome: Ja, okaasan! *grabs Inuyasha and practically drags him out the door*  
Inu: *sighs in relief once they reach the well house* that was close  
Kagome: ...yeah...*blush* ...although it's not like we're guilty of anything.  
Inu: yeah  
Kagome: *blushes again and kinda looks at the floor*   
Inu: *chuckles and shakes his head, walking over to her and kisses her forehead* Your cute when your embarrassed, you know that?  
Kagome: *looks up and glares at him slightly* Cute?!  
Inu: I mean Beautiful?   
Kagome: *glare melts away into a smile* ...you're the one that's cute...  
Inu: heh heh really? *smiles back*  
Kagome: Of course...*puts her arms around his neck and kisses him*  
Inu: *wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back*  
Souta: *a gasp is heard from the door* Nee-chan!   
Inu: *jumps back surprised and quickly shifts his gaze on the door*  
Kagome: *looks alarmed* Souta! ...what're you doing here? *blushing*   
Souta: ..I'm telling mom you were making out with Inuyasha!  
Inu: *tries to think of something fast looks around then looks at Kagome*  
Kagome: *mumbles under her breath* Oh, shit...*looks at Inuyasha, hoping he has some idea*  
Inu: hmm.... Oi Souta? Would you keep this a secret?  
Souta: *looks up at Inuyasha* ...I guess...  
Inu: *walks over and crouches down to his height* Promise?  
Souta: ...will you come back soon and hang out with me?   
Inu: only if you don't tell anyone about this  
Souta: Deal! *leaves*   
Kagome: *gives a sigh of relief*  
Kagome: *sighs as well, stands up and walks back over to Kagome* we better go back before your grandfather shows up to  
Kagome: don't even say that! *jumps in the well*  
Inu: *jumps in after her*  
Kagome: *Is just kinda waiting for him on the other side...not even bothering trying to climb out*  
Inu: *grabs her around the waist from behind* And what are you waiting for? Hmmm? *raises eyebrow*  
Kagome: *rolls eyes innocently* ...Oh, nothing...*smiles and kisses him on the cheek*  
Inu: heh yeah sure *kisses her*  
Kagome: *reaches up and rubs his ears while she kisses him*  
Inu: *Starts to purr still not breaking the kiss*  
Kagome: *finally pulls away for air, smiling at Inuyasha broadly*   
Inu: *smirks and nuzzles her neck*  
Kagome: *sighs happily, lazily rubbing his ears*  
Inu: *purrs into the crook of her neck*  
Kagome: *whispers in his ear* You're purring...  
Inu: Keh *he mumbles lazily*  
Kagome: *lays her head against his chest contentedly*  
Inu: *rests his head on top of hers and sigh*  
Kagome: *smiles up at him and then starts tickling his ribs*  
Inu: *tries to hold back his laughter and keep a strait face, but is failing* h-hey that's n-not fair!  
Kagome: Oh yeah? *laughs* ...what're you going to do about it?  
Inu: *pretends to think for a minute* oh i don't know, how about.... This! *tickles her ribs*  
Kagome: *doubles over and starts laughing and squirming around in his grasp* ...  
Inu: *holds her still and continues tickling her*  
Kagome: Stop! I give up! I surrender!   
Inu: *smirks but stops*  
Kagome: *sighs in relief and leans against him*   
Inu: *rests his arms around her waist*  
Kagome: *raises an eyebrow* We're still at the bottom of the well.  
Inu: I guess we are, wanna leave?  
Kagome: ...*shrugs* ...Well, there probably are nicer places than this...  
Inu: probably  
Kagome: *kisses him on the cheek* ...  
Inu: *smiles, then picks her up and jumps out of the well and kisses her on the forehead*  
Kagome: *holds on to him tightly*  
Inu: *lands outside of the well and sets her down*  
Kagome: *sets her stuff down and sits down* Shields her eyes from the sun* It's such a nice day out...  
Inu: Aa *sits next to her folding his arms in his sleeves and look into the sky*  
Kagome: *leans against him* Everything feels so perfect now...  
Inu: *smiles and leans his head onto hers* Yeah  
Kagome: *snuggles under his arm* What took you so long actually admitting you liked me, huh?   
Inu: *puts his arm around her shoulder* I don't know, too dense i guess *he laughs at how stupid he was*  
Kagome: Baka...*smiles as she says it* ...but you're my baka now.  
Inu: heh *smiles* and your my wench *gives her a side hug and kisses the top of her head*  
Kagome: Wench? *glares at him out of the corner of her eye*  
Inu: *laughs nervously* um i mean... girlfriend?  
Kagome: ...heh...*smiles* ...good save.   
Inu: *sighs and leans back* 'that was close, it looked like she was going to 'sit' me that time'  
Kagome: ...but not good enough. *evil gleam in her eyes*  
Inu: *gulps and looks frightened*  
Kagome: Osuwari  
Inu: Argh! ~SMACK~ *gets pulled to the ground face first and twitches*  
Kagome: *sits next to him and gently pets his head*  
Inu: *growls and when the spell starts to wear off he lifts his head up and spits out dirt and grass and glares at her*  
Kagome: *leans over and kisses him on the nose*  
Inu: *sighs in defeat and rolls onto his back because it still hasn't ceased enough for him to sit up*  
Kagome: *lies down next to him and snuggles up next to him*   
Inu: *puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him*  
Kagome: *whispers in his ear* I love you...  
Inu: *smiles and kisses her* I love you too  
Kagome: *pulls a flower out of the ground next to her and puts it in his hair, just to see what kind of reaction she gets* 


	3. Kouga pays a visit

Inu: *raises eyebrow and trys to look at the flower*  
Kagome: *kisses him on the nose*  
Inu: *smiles and kisses her forhead*  
Kagome: *lays there happily with him for a few minutes...then...* I feel 2 Shikon Shards coming closer...very quickly...*sits up*  
Inu: *sits up aswell*damnit *looks around the forest*  
Kouga: *appears* Yo, Kagome! *stops right next to her and puts his arm around her* ...Hey, Inukorr- *stops and starts laughing*  
Inu: *stands up glaring and growling at him* Shut up wimpy wolf! Get away from kagome!!  
Kouga: *still bent over laughing* ...Inukorro...is that a FLOWER on your head? *doesn't let go of Kagome*   
Kagome*just sweatdrops*  
Inu: *continues growling and flexes claws* Shut up!! *grabs kagome away from him, punching him in the stomach and putting kagome behind him*  
Kouga: *glares at Inuyasha and becomes serious* ...Stay away from my woman, Inukorro! *shoves Inuyasha aside*  
Inu: *moves back infront of her* she's not your woman. *growl deepens and he snarls*   
Kouga: *punches Inuyasha* ...Of course she's my woman! *grabs Kagome around her waist*  
Inu: She is not your woman, she never was and never will be! *pulls kagome away and kicks kouga a good distance form them. Rests his hand on tetseiga*   
Kagome: *is thinking: Oh no, here we go again...*   
Kouga: *gets back up and runs back* Hmph, she is my woman. Whose do you think she is, yours? *laughs* Why would she want someone who *snicker* ...wears flowers in his hair?  
Inu: *Draws tetseiga, turning it into the fang and growls out* What if she is?  
Kouga: Hah! Like that'd ever happen!   
Inu: *doesnt take his eyes off kouga* Kagome, go back to the village. *holds tetseiga ready*  
Kagome: *nods, but doesn't go back to the village...just far enough to be out of the way*   
Kouga: Heh...now I can beat you up without worrying about Kagome getting in the way.  
Inu: Keh, you know you cant hurt me yase ookami *glares*  
Kouga: You're no match for me, Inukorro! *Runs at Inuyasha and swings at him*  
Inu: *blocks with his sword* Then why do you always run away with your tail between your legs? *throws him back with his sword*  
Kouga: *glares* ...You must be thinking of someone else, Inukkoro. *quickly runs around behind Inuyasha and hits him in the back*  
Inu: *stumbles forward a bit but turns quickly slashing at him with tetseiga slicing a bit into his side*  
Kouga: *grabs his side slightly, then attacks Inuyasha again, trying to get him to trip over a rock behind him*   
Kagome:*watching, not really very happy with the way this is going...*  
Inu: *trips over the rock and falls skids to the ground*  
Kouga: *jumps on top of him and starts punching him repeatedly in the stomach*  
Inu: *slashes at him with his claws*  
Kouga: *stumbles backwards, bleeding quite a bit* Temme! *moves forward to attack again*  
Inu: *rolls back into a crouch, returns tetseiga and gets ready to attack with his claws*  
Kouga: *rushes in madly, going after Inuyasha*  
Inu: *grabs him by the shoulders, digging his claws in deep and rolls back, flipping Kouga over him and making him land on his back*  
Kouga: *grunts in pain and lies there on the ground, his shoulders bleeding alot*   
Kagome: *gasp* Osuwari!   
Inu: *gets slamed into ground* what was that for bitch!!!  
Kagome: *ignores him and runs over to Kouga* Kouga-kun...daijoubu? You're bleeding an awful lot...*pulls first aid kit out of her bag*   
Inu: *growls face still in the ground and cant move*  
Kagome: *starts bandaging up Kouga* Inuyasha, how could you hurt Kouga-kun like that! Look at how bad his wounds are!  
Inu: Keh *spell finally wears off. He sits up and faces away from them, arms crossed*  
Kouga: Ah...Kagome...thank you so much. Ite! *cringes as she starts to bandage his shoulders up*   
Kagome: ...I can't believe you'd do this to Kouga, Inuyasha...  
Inu: *growls and continues facing in the other direction. Mumbles*yase ookami  
Kagome: *finishes bandaging Kouga and helps him to stand...Kouga never takes his arm from around her shoulder*   
Kouga: ...Ah...it's painful, but don't worry, Kagome. I'm strong. *Kagome still looks rather concerned about Kouga*  
Inu: 'why is she so consurned about that yase ookami anyways'   
Kouga: Well, Kagome, I guess I'll leave you with this Inukkoro for now...but don't worry, I'll be back...*hugs her*   
Kagome: Kouga-kun, be careful, the wounds are pretty deep.... *waves as he runs off. Turns around* Inuyasha, why did you hurt Kouga like that?  
Inu: why did you stop me?  
Kagome: You would have hurt Kouga-kun more!  
Inu: so?  
Kagome: Kouga-kun is my friend! I'm not about to sit by and watch him get hurt!   
Inu: *Gets slamed into the ground* Bitch!!  
Kagome: Oops...ah, gomen-ne, Inuyasha...*sits down next to him*  
Inu: *growls face still in the ground*  
Kagome: *crosses her arms* ...Inuyasha, I don't want you to hurt Kouga-kun like that anymore...  
Inu: why not  
Kagome: Because he is my friend! I don't like seeing my friends hurt.  
Inu: Keh  
Kagome: Fine, be that way. *Turns and faces away from him, arms crossed*  
Inu: *turns his head away* 'What does she see in him, he's nothing but a yase ookami. She doesnt even care that he attacked me first.'  
Kagome: *stands up* I'm going back to the village.  
Inu: *sits up when the spell finally wears off* Keh fine, do what you want   
Kagome: *grabs her bag and stomps off toward the village, obviously rather angry*  
Inu: *growls and heads off the the go-shinboku to brood*  
Kagome: *arrives at the village & sees Sango* ...Konnichiwa, Sango-chan!   
Sango: *looks up at her* Konnichiwa Kagome-chan, I see you came back early?  
Kagome: Un, I did...*sighs frustratedly*  
Sango: Did inuyasha drag you back again?  
Kagome: *sighs* Not exactly.   
Sango: *nodds and leans back down to stur some soup* are you hungry? *motions for her so have a seat somewhere*  
Kagome: *looks down unhappily* Not really.   
Sango: *stands up and puts an arm around her shoulder* are you ok? You have been very quiet lately...  
Kagome: Arigatou, Sango-chan...Inuyasha just got in a fight with Kouga-kun again, only he hurt Kouga pretty bad...so I sat him, so he wouldn't hurt him more. Now he's acting all mad at me.  
Sango: *nods knowingly* Inuyasha is just like a big kid, he'll be over it soon enough  
Kagome: *sighs* I guess...*looks down* He seemed really mad this time, though...  
Sango: perhaps you should try talking with him?  
Kagome: I'm not sure he'll want to...*sigh* ...I'm guess I'll at least try, though....*gets up and starts walking out towards the woods*  
Sango: alright, good luck   
Kagome: *stumbles off through the woods* 'Inuyasha no baka...why do you have to act like such a jerk sometimes...' *Sits down at the bottom of the goshinboku, no realizing that's where he went.  
Inu: *notices she's coming his way and stays silent and watches her when she sits down to she what she will do*  
Kagome: *slumps against the tree and sits down...sighs, almost crying but refusing to let herself do so.*  
Inu: *leans over the branch and looks down at her but stays silent to see if she says anything or knows hes there*  
Kagome: *looks at a flower on the ground, and realizes it's the same kind she had put in Inuyasha's hair...* Inu....yasha...*buries her face in her hands and is unable to hold back the tears any longer*  
Inu: *eyes soffen and he jumps down into a crouch next to her and puts his arm around her shoulder, hugging her*Kagome, dont cry...  
Kagome: *looks up a little* Inu...yasha?  
Inu: *nods* Aa, its me  
Kagome: *looks down rather sadly* ...come to yell at me for sitting you more?  
Inu: *hugs her tighter* no, i'm sorry for yelling at you earlier... *looks down aswell*  
Kagome: *quietly* really?   
Inu: Aa  
Kagome: *finally begins to hug him back* Baka....  
Inu: i know. Are you still mad at me?  
Kagome: *hugs him tighter* You make it so hard to stay mad at you, you know. *lays her head against him* I'm sorry too...I really didn't pay much attention to you, I guess...  
Inu: *smiles and rests his head on hers. Sighs* is ok  
Kagome: It's just...Kouga is my friend, Inuyasha...and I really hate when you two fight...  
Inu: i know, i'll try not to hurt him as much next time ok?  
Kagome: *kisses him* ...Arigatou, Inu-chan....*hugs him again*   
Inu: *Kisses and hugs her back*  
Kagome: *runs her hands through his hair* I was so afraid you hated me after that...  
Inu: You know I could never hate you  
Kagome: I know...but...you seemed so mad...you wouldn't even talk to me beyond a "Keh".  
Inu: I'm sorry, i just needed to calm down a bit from the fight i guess. Kouga was really starting to piss me off *clentches fist*  
Kagome: *puts her hands on his fists* ...you shouldn't let him get to you...after all, you know I'm yours, right? You don't have to worry about what he says...  
Inu: *relaxes his hand and takes hers. Kissing her on the cheek and smiles* Yeah  
Kagome: *lays her head on his shoulder* Are you okay from the fight? He did get in a couple of good hits...*looks up at him concerned*  
Inu: *smiles down at her* yeah, i'm fine. a Yase ookami cant do much damage to me.  
Kagome: *smiles a little* How can I be sure you aren't just acting tough again, pretending the injuries don't hurt?  
Inu: Keh, he didnt hurt me. *looks away*  
Kagome: *gently pulls his face back to look her in the eyes* You're telling the truth? Remember, I trust you...so whatever you say, I'll believe you.  
Inu: *looks into her eyes* '.....why did she make me look at her in the eyes, i cant lie to her.....*mental growl and sigh*' .....fine, my stomach is injured. But its fine. *looks away again*  
Kagome: *pulls his face back again and kisses him* Thank you for telling me...*hugs him, gently though...*  
Inu: *kisses her and sighs, hugging her back*  
Kagome: How bad is it? *sounds genuinly concerned*  
Inu: *puts a hand over his stomach and shruggs* I dont know, i'm a fast healer so it will be better by tomorrow at the latest.  
Kagome: *Looks up at him* Does that mean you don't want me to take care of you like I did Kouga? *smirks*  
Inu: *raises eyebrow and "thinks"* hmm.... maybe it hurts more than i thought after all *smirks back at her*  
Kagome: *laughs* I figured it might. *kisses him on the cheek* Don't worry, I'll take alot better care of you than I did Kouga...*smiles*  
Inu: *chuckles and smiles back* you better *kisses her on the nose*  
Kagome: I'll even kiss all your boo-boos to make them all better...*smiles*  
Inu: Sounds fine to me *smile widens*  
Kagome: *plays with his bangs* ...I guess we have to go back, then...all my stuff is back at the village...  
Inu: alright  
Kagome: *helps him up, and puts her arm around him*   
Inu: *puts his arm around her shoulder and stands with her as they start to walk towards the village*  
Miroku: *Once they get back, Miroku spots them* Ah, did you two make out- err, I mean, make up?  
Inu: *growls at Miroku* Shut up monk  
Miroku: *smirks* Ah, i see...that answers that question...  
Inu: *growls louder, glares and readys himself to lunge and beat the crap out of him*  
Kagome: *grabs his hand and whispers in his ear* Don't you dare...it's not worth it, Inuyasha, and I'm not letting you fight when you're injured.  
Inu: *continues growling but stays put*  
Sango: *walks up* Leave them alone, Hoshi-sama  
Kagome: *kisses him on the cheek, and starts leading him toward the hut* C'mon...I still need to take care of your stomach.   
Miroku: *grins a little* If you say so, Sango. *his hand reaches out and touches...*  
Inu: *sighs and lets her lead him into the hut*   
Sango: *vain pop* Houshi-sama.......Hentai! *slap*  
Kagome: ...Ne, Inuyasha, I think Sango took care of beating Miroku up for you anyway. *laughs* *pulls out a futon* Here, lay down...  
Inu: *chuckles* Aa i think your right *lies down on the futon*  
Kagome: *starts pulling bandages out of her bag* Now let me fix up your stomach for you.  
Inu: Ok *lies on his back and watches her*  
Kagome: *glares at him a little when she sees how bad it really is, but winds the bandage around him as gently as possible* ...Geez, you must have bruised at least a couple ribs...  
Inu: *shruggs* Its not that bad...  
Kagome: It looks terrible....of course, you've had holes completely through your stomach, I guess this isn't that bad...*sighs*  
Inu: Arigato, for helping me  
Kagome: *smiles* You don't have to thank me, Inu-chan...  
Inu: *smiles back and closes his eyes, relaxing under her healing touch*  
Kagome: *finishes bandaging him* Okay...now where all does it hurt? I have to kiss it and make it better...*smiles*  
Inu: *smiles and looks at her* hmmm... i'm pretty soar, but i think my mouth hurts the most  
Kagome: Well then, I'll have to fix that, ne? *leans over and kisses him*  
Inu: i guess so*Kisses her back and puts his arms around her*  
Kagome: *smiles* ...hmmm...does it feel better yet, or does it need more?  
Inu: *smirks* I think it needs more, its still not totally better  
Kagome: Alot more? *raises eyebrows*  
Inu: Aa  
Kagome: *kisses him again...and again...and again...*  
Inu: *continues kissing her back*   
Sango: Houshi-sama you shouldnt antagonize him like that. One day he might not just smack you a few times.  
Kagome: *is enjoying herself...quite a bit...*   
Miroku: Sango, are you worrying about me?  
Inu: *feels like he is in heaven*   
Sango: *blushes and looks away* N-no, I'm just advising you not to really piss him off...  
Kagome: *sighs happily* Is it better yet, Inu-chan?   
Miroku: Sango....will you bear my child?  
Inu: *smiles up at her* Hmm... i dont know, why dont you check?   
Sango: *sighs and shakes her head* You wont ever change. You say that to every girl you meet.  
Kagome: *kisses him again* ...Maybe I should make sure, just in case...*kisses him again*   
Inu: *chuckles and kisses her back*  
Kagome: *nuzzles his neck a little* I love you so much.  
Inu: *Nuzzles her back* I love you too, I was such a baka I didnt realize it sooner...  
Kagome: *smiles and kisses him* I'm not arguing with you there.  
Inu: *kisses her back* Aa  
Kagome: *snuggles in beside him* ...are you feeling better now, though? I really hate to see you hurt...  
Inu: *hugs her closer to him* Yeah, thanks to you. You shouldnt worry about me so much. *kisses her forhead*  
Kagome: *hugs him gently* But you're worth worrying about. *smiles*  
Inu: *hugs her back* oh really? *raises an eyebrow and smiles back*  
Kagome: *grins* Yes, really. *kisses him on the nose*  
Inu: *chuckles and nuzzles her neck*  
Kagome: *yawns a little and snuggles closer to Inuyasha* You're so warm...and comfortable...  
Inu: *her yawn triggers him to yawn and he gathers her closer to him* So are you... *raps his arms around her waist*  
Kagome: *leans up and kisses him* I love you, inu-chan...good night...*lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes*  
Inu: *kisses her back* I love you too, Kagome-chan *closes his eyes and snuggles into her neck*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: We're going to stop here untill we recieve some reviews. so if you want us to continue to put them up, please Review. 


	4. An invador at the springs

~*~*~next morning~*~*~ Kagome: *slowly begins to wake up...feels nice and warm and comfortable...*   
Inu: *is still sleeping because of his healing*   
Kagome: *kinda snuggles closer to Inuyasha, not fully awake yet...opens her eyes and smiles slightly, seeing him right there with her...*   
Inu: *shifts closer, mummbles something and hugs her tighter to him.*   
Kagome: *smiles, and looks around the room...realizes that everyone else slept in this room last night too, thus seeing both her and Inuyasha like this...blushes...*   
Kirara: *wakes up and stretches, thus waking Sango.*   
Sango: *looks around* Ohayou kagome-chan. You look comfortable *she holds back her laughter*   
Kagome: *blushes even more, but is unable to remove herself from Inuyasha's grip while he sleeps* ...Ohayou, Sango-chan...*forced cheerfulness*   
Miroku: *sits up* ...hmm...yes...extremely comfortable...   
Shippou: *curls up into a tighter ball because of the noise but continues sleeping*  
Inu: *growls a bit because of the noise and starts to wake up*   
Kagome: *face is about the same shade as Inuyasha's clothes at this point...*   
Miroku: ...you must have been busy last night, to sleep so soundly...*lecherous grin*   
Sango: *throws one of Kagome's books at him* Hentai   
Miroku: *looks around innocently* How could you accuse me of that, Sango? I was merely stating that they must have been tired after the busy day they had yesterday.   
Kagome: *is even more embarrassed by this point*   
Sango: *rolls eyes* Yeah, sure you were  
Inu:*keeps his eyes closed and listens to whats going on around him trying to hold back his laughter*   
Miroku: *pretends to look offended* Why Sango, I'm hurt that you think of me that way.   
Kagome: *mumbles under her breath* Why did they have to sleep in here?   
Sango: *shakes head*   
Inu: *chest starts to shake form held back laughter*   
Miroku: *looks down at the floor and puts on a sad puppy dog face*   
Kagome: *eyes shift to Inuyasha* Ne, you're awake, aren't you! And enjoying this!   
Sango: *raises eyebrow suspiciously*  
Inu: Heh heh of course *opens one eye and smirks up at her*   
Miroku: *continues acting all sad and cute* You think so little of me, Sango...   
Kagome: *glares at Inuyasha, but smiling* You're getting it for this later.   
Sango: *Feels a little sorry but is not totally convinced he is really upset* Well you act like a hentai most of the time, what else am i supposed to think when you make a remark like that?   
Inu: oh really? *continues laughing*   
Miroku: *still acting sad...* really, Sango, I thought you'd know me better than that by now.   
Kagome: *rolls over* Hmph.   
Sango: *stares at him for a minute then sighs* gomen   
Inu: *laughter dies down and he pulls kagome closer again, kissing her cheek*   
Miroku: *looks up slightly* Hontou?   
Kagome*sighs and then smiles* ...You really are impossible to be mad at sometimes...   
Sango: Hai   
Inu: *chuckles and nuzzles her neck* I know *smirks*   
Miroku: In that case..will you bear my child?   
Kagome: *glare returns, but Kagome quickly hides it* Are you better now?   
Sango: *puts her head in her hand and mumbles* I should have know, why do I even try.   
Inu: *Puts hand on stomach* Aa, its all healed now Arigatou   
Kagome: In that case...Suffer my wrath! *starts tickling him unmercifully*   
Inu: ahhhahaha *starts laughing and tries to grab for her*   
Kagome: *continues for a minute or two and then stops when she decides he's had enough* You have been sufficiently punished...*kisses him on the cheek*   
Inu: *takes a deep breath and kisses her on the nose* are you done now?   
Kagome: *looks like she's thinking about it* hmm....not sure...   
Inu: *chuckles* 'atleast thats a better punishment than the other one...*mental shutter*'   
Kagome: *smiles at him* Don't worry...I'll say "it" later...but I'm too comfortable right now...*snuggles closer*   
Inu: *gets a fearfull look on his face and looks down at her with 'puppy dog' eyes*   
Kagome: *kisses him on the cheek and hugs him* I'm just kidding...   
Inu: *breaths a sigh of relief and lays back down, hugging her closer* good   
Kagome: You don't really think I'd be THAT cruel, do you? *hugs him bacK*   
Inu: *smiles* No *nuzzles into her neck and closes his eyes*   
Kagome: *lies there peacefully with him a couple of seconds*   
Miroku: You two still seem very comfortable.   
Inu: *Looks over Kagome and growls* Shut up Bozzu   
Sango: *throws another book at him*   
Kagome: *sighs* ...ne, Inuyasha, maybe we should get up....   
Miroku: *ducks* ...Sango, I don't think Kagome will appreciate you throwing her things.   
Inu: *continues growling but sits up and lets kagome raise aswell*   
Sango: *throws a nearby rock hitting him in the head* Better?   
Miroku: *rubs his head where Sango hit him* Yes, fine.   
Kagome: *kisses Inuyasha on the cheek* I think I'm going to get a bath in the river...ne, Sango-chan, are you coming?   
Inu: *helps her up*   
Sango: Sure Kagome-chan *grabs her things*   
Kagome: *hugs Inuyasha* I'll be back soon...keep an eye on Miroku... *follows Sango*   
Inu: *nodds* Ok *walks over to the entrance of the hut and sits down, watching Miroku*   
Miroku: *sits for a minute or two, then stands* C'mon, let's go.   
Inu: *growls* Where do you think your going bozzu?   
Miroku: You mean you're not going? I figured you might enjoy it...*smirks*   
Inu: *glares* of course i'm not going, and you're not going either   
Miroku: Are you sure...just think about it...Kagome will be there...   
Inu: No *he states and crosses his arms growling a warning*   
Miroku: ...you're going to disappoint poor Kagome...*sighs*   
Inu: keh, you just want to spy on them *he nods his head in the direction of the hot spring to indicate who he was talking about*   
Miroku: Are you saying you wouldn't like to see Kagome...   
Inu: keh, your not going to change my mind. You are staying here and not being a hentai bozzu   
Miroku: Come on, Inuyasha, act like a man...you might not get a chance this good in awhile...and it was sooo obvious she wanted you to follow...   
Inu: She said to keep an eye on you, as in keep you from spying. She was now implying that I follow her.   
Miroku: ...that was just a show to keep Sango from getting suspicious...and you can keep an eye on me...and her...   
Inu: No   
Miroku: ...but what if something happens to her and you're not there to protect her?   
Inu: I can here her if she calls for help *his ears twitch*   
Miroku: *sighs, getting frustrated* Fine, I'll just go myself...*starts walking away*   
Inu: *gets up and blocks his path* Your staying here   
Shippou: *uncurls himself, yawns and stretches. He looks around for the noise that woke him up to find Inuyasha and Miroku fighting. He stands up and walks over to inuyasha and tugs on his pant leg* Where's kagome?   
Miroku: *While Inuyasha is distracted by Shippou's question, Miroku slips around him and continues heading for the river* Inu: *looks down at the kit* She went to take a bath. She'll be back soon.   
Shippo: Oh ok *goes back inside and curls back up next to Kirara to wait for her to make breakfast*   
Inu: *looks around, seeing Miroku is no longer in sight* Damnit *runs off towards the hot spring* 'i'm going to get 'sat' for sure now'   
Miroku: *is crouched down behind a couple of bushes...through which Kagome and Sango can be seen...*   
Sango: Kagome-chan so what happened between you and Inuyasha that you two became so close all of a sudden?   
Kagome: *blushes* ...well...we had gotten in a fight, and I was upset and talking to myself, and he heard me...and then he chose me over Kikyo...*smiling happily*   
Miroku: So, you came afterall...   
Sango: *smiles at her friend* So the Baka desided to wise up after all ne?   
Inu: *growls and glares at miroku. He keeps his voice in a whisper* You lechus bozzu I told you to stay there. Lets get back now. I dont want to get in trouble from your hentai habits   
Kagome: Yeah...*kinda faraway smile* ...I thought it was a dream at first...too good to be true...   
Miroku: Aw, sit down and enjoy. They won't find out so long as you're quiet.   
Sango: *giggles* Yeah   
Inu: *growls deeper in his throat* They are not some kind of show for your amusement. We are going back now   
Kagome: I'm so happy now...I hate even being away from him...   
Miroku: They're talking about you...   
Sango: *sits down in the water and nods, listening to her friend*   
Inu: I dont care, they will kill us if they find us here.   
Kagome: What about you and Miroku, huh?   
Miroku: No they won't...I'm still here, aren't I? *grabs Inuyasha's hair and twists his head until he can see Kagome* Now tell me you don't like that sight?   
Sango: *blushes* I dont know, he's such a pervert   
Inu: *cant help but stare for a minute but then shakes his head and pulls his hair out of Miroku's grasp. He growls again* Lets go   
Kagome: Come on, I know you like him...and he'd probably stop if he finally found someone who'd bear his child....*teasing Sango*   
Miroku: Leaving would make to much noise right now...we have to wait until they're getting dressed, or else they might notice us...   
Sango: *Blushes harder* ...Yeah.... but he asks every woman that. Why would he like me in that way?   
Inu: Yeah right, you just want to watch them some more. I can get out of here silently and quickly so if you dont come back now, I could "accidently" make a loud noise, i could get back and you would get the punishment you deserve   
Kagome: You know, I think sometimes he does that to make sure no one gets close to him...after all, he could die any time, and he wouldn't want to hurt someone he loved...do you notice he's been asking you much more often lately?   
Miroku: *is about to reply to Inuyasha, but catches Kagome's comment and suddenly looks worried*   
Sango: Your right, maybe I shouldnt be so hard on him all the time... *looks guilty and a bit sad* But why would he want me? Kagome: Are you kidding, Sango? I think he loves you...there's no reasons for him not to!   
Miroku: *is no longer paying much attention to Inuyasha, is instead actually listening harder than he's looking*   
Sango: *sighs and looks down* I dont know...   
Miroku: *is looking extremely worried...and there's a flash of red and white and the bushes behind Kagome*   
Sango: *the flash of color catches Sango's eye and she looks up in surprise. She curses under her breath and picks up a rock behind her back. Throwing it into the bushes* *An arrow flies out from the bushes, directly at Kagome's back*   
Inu: *instincts take over. He jumps out of the bushes and slices the arrow in two. He then skidds to a stop between the bushes and Kagome*   
Sango: *Falls backwards onto a submerged rock due to the surprise, covering herself with her arms and reaching behind her for a towel* *a second well-placed arrow flies out, hitting Kagome in the side, however....the hot springs turn a red color..*   
Miroku: *also jumps out, positioning himself in front of Sango to protect her if there's need*   
Inu: *spins around* Kagome!   
Sango: *Gasps and wraps the towel around her* Kagome-chan!! are you alright!?!   
Kagome: *is clutching her side, where the arrow still is...she looks to be in extreme pain...*   
Inu: *Pulls out tetseiga* Sango, Miroku watch her *he growls out in a deadly tone and slashes the bushes in half*   
Sango: *rushes over to Kagome's side and helps her get away from that edge of the spring* Kagome-chan we have to get that arrow out and stop the bleeding, come on   
Kagome: *nods through the pain* U-un... *flying away on her shini-dama-chuu is Kikyo...*   
Inu: *shouting* Kikyo! Get back here! *growling out in a lower tone* You will pay for hurting kagome *he turns around and rushes over to Kagome* Kagome...* he looks extreamly worried*   
Sango: *helps her out of the water covers her up as much as she can without hurting the wound.* We have to get her to Kaede's, quickly   
Kagome: *is only half conscious...* Inu....yasha...   
Miroku: Here...*pulls off his outer robe* ...we should keep her warm...   
Inu: I can get her there the fastest so i'll take her *takes Miroku's outer robe and carefully raps it around Kagome. He then picks her up into his arm and leaps off towards Kaede's hut*   
Kagome: *is holding very tightly to Inuyasha, although she's no longer awake*   
Miroku: Come on, Sango, we have to get back, quickly...*throws her clothes at her*   
Inu: *Lands outside of Kaede's hut and throws back the "door"* Kaede-baba!! Where are you! I need help quickly!   
Sango: Hai *quickly changes and gathers up their stuff and walks back over to Miroku* lets go.   
Kaede: *takes one look at Kagome* Bring her in quickly.   
Miroku: *grabs Sango's hand and starts running*   
Inu: *takes her into the hut and lays her by the fire on a futon, sitting close to her uninjured side and taking her hand.*   
Sango: *is very surprised but shakes off the feeling, accepting his hand and running off quickly towards the village with Miroku*   
Kaede: *busies herself with checking how badly Kagome is wounded* Inuyasha, heat some water, and send Sango in when she gets here, I'm going to need some help...   
Miroku: *slows down once they reach the village.   
Inu: *nodds and rushes out to the nearby river with a bucket, gets the water and brings it back. He then dumps it into a pot over the fire to boil*   
Sango: *slows down as well* 'I hope Kagome-chan will be alright' 


	5. Why do you keep pushing me away?

Inu: *squeezes kagomes hand and stares at her with worry clearly displayed on his face*   
Sango: I should tell Houshi-sama to come in before it starts to storm. *walks out the door and looks around for Miroku* Houshi-sama? You should come inside before it rains. Kagome: *is sorta starting to wake up...*   
Miroku: *looks up* ...Okay... Inu: Kagome?   
Sango: *walks back inside* Kagome: *blinks and opens her eyes* Inuyasha? *clenches her teeth in pain*   
Miroku: *follows Sango inside, although he is a little wet from the light rain that had started to fall* Inu: I'm right here Kagome... *squeezes her hand trying to comfort her*   
Sango: *sees that Miroku is a little wet so she hands him one of Kagome's spare 'towels'* Kagome: *holds onto his hand tightly* It hurts..*whimpers*   
Miroku: *takes it and starts drying off...shivers a little* Inu: *looks down at her sadly* i'm sorry kagome...   
Sango: Houshi-sama are you ok? *thinks its best she leaves inuyasha alone right now* Kagome: *reaches up and gently touches his face* ...why are you sorry...?   
Miroku: ..Oh, I'm just fine...*sneeze* Inu: *leans into her hand* I couldnt protect you, she shot you...   
Sango: *walks over to him* no you arnt. You might have caught a cold or something sitting in the rain like that. Kagome: It was Kikyo...? *sighs painfully*   
Miroku: *hopes she forgets what Kagome had been saying in the springs* ...No, I'm just fine...*sneeze, sneeze* Inu: Aa, I didnt get there in time to block the second arrow...*looks down again*   
Sango: *sighs and grabs a blanket, draping it over his shoulder* No you arnt. Unless you want to tell me why you were at the hop springs earlier? *raises eyebrow* Kagome: It's not your fault...at least you were there...*squeezes his hand* Miroku: *attempts to act like normal* Why am I ever at the hot springs, Sango? Inuyasha: *squeezes back* yes it is, you got hurt because i didnt sense the danger in time   
Sango: *vain pop and clentches fist. Her voice starts out low.* Houshi-sama..... Kagome: *blinks* ...but you were there...I would have died if you weren't...   
Miroku: *thinks: good, she's getting mad again...* Inu: I guess...   
Sango: *huffs and sits against the wall* Hentai Kagome: *blinks* Hey...waitaminnit...why were you there, hn?   
Miroku: *has a suspiciously relieved look on his face, sneezes again* Inu: *looks back up at her* To get Miroku back   
Sango: *looks back at him* You are catching something. Do you want some tea? Kagome: Really...that's all? *teasing*   
Miroku: *thinks: damn, she's concerned about me...I can't let her get close...she might die...* ..I'm fine, I said...*stubbornly lays down* Inu: *blushes and looks away* A-Aa   
Sango: *sighs, getting up to make the tea anyways* Your so stubborn sometimes... 'Why do you keep pushing everyone away? Kagome must have been right...' *watches the water boil sadly as she thinks* Kagome: *smiles at Inu's blush...thinks it so cute...* I'm glad you were there.... Miroku: *wonders why Sango's expression is so sad, but look away quickly* Inu: *Blushes harder* Really?  
Sango: *once the water boils, she puts it in a mug, and hands the cup of tea to Miroku. Then resumes her seat against the wall* Kagome: If you hadn't been, imagine what would have happened to me...*smiles and plays with his ear* ...and you were trying to get Miroku away...right?   
Miroku: *takes it...is silent for a minute, then* Arigatou... Inu: *leans into her hand* Aa...   
Sango: your welcome... *stares at the floor replaying what happened earlier in her mind* Kagome: *smiles, but winces as pain shoots through her wound* ite... Miroku: *stares thoughtfully into his tea, sneezes again*   
Inu: *watches her worridly but doesnt know what he can do to ease her pain* Are you ok? Can I get you anything?   
Sango: *looks back at Miroku* Are your robes still wet? Maybe you should change out of them or something? Kagome: *has tears at the corner of her eyes from the pain* ...ano...in my bag...a bottle of things called "pain reliever" ...  
Miroku: *mumbles* No...that's okay, I'm fine...*shivers* Inu: *grabs her bag and searches through it. He grabs the little bottle and hands it to her* Here   
Sango: *sighs and walks over to him, kneels down and puts her hand to his forhead* Kagome: *takes 2 little pills out* and a drink...please?   
Miroku: *confusion flashes in his eyes for a second, then he pushes her hand away* I'm fine, I said. Inu: *nodds and hands her a glass of water*   
Sango: *Falls back into a sitting position, hurt showing in her eyes but she is quick to cover it, hoping it went unnoticed* No you arnt you have a fever! Kagome: *takes medicine* ...Ne, Inuyasha...I'm cold...   
Miroku: *has a look of frustration in his eyes* Don't worry about it. Inu: *gets up and brings her sleeping bag over to the futon, unziping it and laying it over her* Better?   
Sango: If you dont let me help you, it will get worse you know Kagome: *snuggles into it* ...a little...*sighs*   
Miroku: I can take care of myself! *quietly* that's the way it's supposed to be... Inu: *looks worried when she sighs* u ok? Is there anything else you want me to do? *feels guilty*   
Sango: *however quietly he said it, she still heard it and looks at him surprised* What do you mean by that? Kagome: *looks up* Could you just lay here with me, please? *needs a hug, but knows it would hurt...*   
Miroku: *looks up* 'kuso' Nothing, nothing at all. Inu: *eyes soften* Sure *lies down next to her and carefully holds her* Sango: *starts to get angry* Dont lie Houshi-sama. *anger dissapears* You shouldnt push us away all the time... Kagome: *leans her head against him* ...thank you...for everything... // Miroku: *goes kinda pale* ... Inu: *nuzzles her and his chest rummbles as he purrs contently*   
Sango: *stares at the floor again sadly* Kagome: *smiles softly...* ..how long til I'm better?   
Miroku: *sneezes again* Inu: she said about 1-2 weeks untill it fully heals but the pain should start to go away in 2-3 days or so   
Sango: *looks back at him* Your getting ill, will you accept my help now? Kagome: Good...*winces* ...Inuyasha...what are we gonna do...about Kikyo...?  
Miroku: *looks down* Sango...why are you doing this? *voice sounds full of pain* Inu: *hugs her protectivly, but minds her wound* If she tries to harm you again, I will have to distroy her...   
Sango: Because... I ..care about you...*blushes and looks away* I dont want you to get sick. Kagome: Inuyasha, she tried to kill me...what if she succeeds next time? If Miroku hadn't come to spy on us...*looks up at him with fear in her eyes*   
Miroku: *looks down at the floor* Sango...people who care about me get hurt, and die... Inu: *hugs her closer* I wont let her kill you. Even if that means that I have to follow you around all the time to stop her   
Sango: *eyes soften in understanding* Is that why you keep pushing us away? Kagome: *blushes* Even to the hot springs?   
Miroku: *has a pained look in his eyes* ..I shouldn't have let myself get close to any of you... Inu: *blushes* I'll turn the other way   
Sango: Don't say that, We are your friends and will stay by you. You cant push us away, because we wont leave you. *smiles sadly* Kagome: *blushes* O-okay...*tries to snuggle a little closer, but winces in pain*   
Miroku: *suddenly hugs Sango* ...Sango, if you got killed I'd never be able to live with myself now though... Inu: *looks worridly down at her* you ok?   
Sango: *eyes widen and she goes stiff. But seeing he's not trying to grope her she relaxes and hugs him back. Smiles sadly* You shouldn't worry about me so much... Kagome: *sighs* I just can't wait until it heals...   
Miroku: *whispers quietly* I can't help it... Inu: *kisses her cheek* Aa   
Sango: *eyes soften* Why do you worry so much about me anyway? Kagome: *kinda smiles* Too bad you can't kiss it and make it better, ne?   
Miroku: *Winces* Sango...please don't do this...I don't want to see you hurt too... Inu: *looks into her eyes* Yeah, I wish I could do more to help you...   
Sango: *eyes look pained and she sighs sadly* 'don't you know that pushing me away is hurting me more than wounds could?' *looks away from him so he cant see the pain in her eyes, and doesnt know how to respond to that* Kagome: *hugs him* You've done more than enough...   
Miroku: *Is facing down...a single tear falls to the floor* ...Everyone I've ever loved, or cared about in any way, has died a horrible death...Sango, I don't want that to happen to you... Inu: *hugs her back and puts his head ontop of hers*   
Sango: *makes him face her and watches him sadly* Houshi-sama... I'm not going to die if you let me close to you... No matter how much you push me away, I'll still fight by your side. Kagome: *sighs* Imagine what Kouga will say if he ever hears about this...*teasing again*   
Miroku: Sango, I could turn into a big crater anytime...and anyone nearby is going to suffer the same fate...*looks down* ...I couldn't do that to you... Inu: *rolls eyes* if that yase ookami comes around here, he will just have to deal with me *cracks knuckles*   
Sango: *holds his cursed hand* I wouldn't care if I get sucked in with you. But that wont happen because we will defeat Naraku and cure your curse before that event occurs Kagome: *smiles, glad he's not acting all guilty anymore*   
Miroku: *Looks up into her eyes, confused* You wouldn't care? Inu: *nuzzles her neck and hold her closer*   
Sango: *smiles softly up at him and shakes her head* No, not at all Kagome: *hugs him....* ...   
Miroku: *hugs Sango tightly, stroking her hair gently* ... Inu: *looks back up at her* are those..pain-killers working? *he tries to pronounce the forein word right*   
Sango: *Hugs him back and rests her head on his shoulder* Kagome: *smiles* Yeah, it doesn't hurt to breath now...   
Miroku: *Closes his eyes* God, Sango, why do you do this to me? *hugs her tighter* Inu: *smiles back at her* I'm glad   
Sango: *hugs him tighter* Because I care about you... Kagome: *kisses him on the cheek* ...it feels so good just being with you...   
Miroku: *let's go of Sango, gently reaches up and strokes her cheek* ...but...why? Inu: *Smile widens and he hugs her tighter* It feels good being with you too... Your sent is so calming...   
Sango: *looks him in the eye* ...Because... I..I-i love..you... *looks away embarrased and blushing deep crimson* Kagome: *smiles* ...and you're just so warm and comfortable...   
Miroku: *Leans forward and kisses her gently, closing his eyes* Inu: *kisses her forehead* your so soft and warm... *runs his claws through her hair*   
Sango: *gasps but relaxes quickly, kissing him back and closing her eyes*   
Kagome: *kisses him* I feel safe with you...   
Miroku: *pulls away, turns his head, and sneezes*   
Inu: *kisses her back, huging her tighter and smiles into her hair* I'm glad...   
Sango: *cant help but laugh softly*   
Kagome: *snuggles closer to him, tucking her head under his chin* It figured...you're all better, and now I'm hurt...*laughs*   
Miroku: *sniffles and wipes his nose, then pulls the blanket closer around himself* Geez, it's cold in here...*sneezes again* Inu: *holds her closer and chuckles* Aa, but now I get to take care of you *smiles*   
Sango: *shakes her head* I'll warm up your tea, its cold now. Do you want another blanket? *Starts to get up*   
Kagome: *smiles* ...You're doing a good job so far...but let's see if you can cook breakfast tomorrow morning!   
Miroku: Yes, that'd be good...*sneezes again*   
Inu: *looks a bit frightened* cooking....?   
Sango: *Puts the teapot back on the fire, dumps out his old tea and poars him some new tea. She then picks up another blanket and wraps it around him, handing him his fresh cup of tea.* There   
Kagome: *smiles* ...You're going to make me a wonderful breakfast, right? *teasing*   
Miroku: *shivers* It's still pretty cold....   
Inu: a-ano.....breakfast? Me? cook?   
Sango: *looks worried then looks around the room for something to warm him up*   
Kagome: *frowns a little, still teasing* ...I need a good breakfast if I'm gonna heal quickly...   
Miroku: *shivers again* Sango...you look cold too...   
Inu: I-i guess i could...try... but i dont think it would be any good....   
Sango: *looks back at him* I am a bit cold, but your the one who needs to get warm, not me   
Kagome: ...*kisses him on the cheek* ...It can't be that bad...   
Miroku: *looks at the ceiling* We could always...share the blankets...   
Inu: Ohh... yes it could...*remembers last time he tried to cook and shudders*   
Sango: *Blushes* n-nani?   
Kagome: *kisses him on the nose* I'll eat it even if it's charred black.   
Miroku: *looks at the ground* W-well...it'd keep us warm...   
Inu: *smiles at her and kisses her* I love you *hugs her tighter*   
Sango: *walks over to him and kneels beside him* A-alright   
Kagome: *holds him tight* ...I love you too...more than anything...   
Miroku: R-really? *looks suprised*   
Inu: *smiles shyly at him* H-hai *looks serious* but no groping   
Miroku: O-of course not...*look of suprise is replaced by one of happiness*   
Sango: *smile returns* good   
Miroku: *wraps her in the cover with him, and hugs her close to him* Much warmer this way...   
Sango: *hugs him back, blushing* h-hai   
Miroku: *smiles contently* ...Sango, I promise I won't grope any other girls ever again...*grins*   
Sango: *looks up in surprise* really? Why?   
Miroku: *leans down and kisses her forehead* ...because....I have you...   
Sango: *looks up at him happily* R-really?   
Miroku: *hugs her* *whispers* Yes.   
Sango: *hugs him back smiling*   
Miroku: ...Good night, Sango-chan...   
Sango: Good night houshi-sama...   
Miroku: Miroku...   
Sango: *smiles up at him* Miroku   
Miroku: *leans down and kisses her again*   
Sango: *closes her eyes and kisses him back*   
Miroku: *holds her tight as he falls asleep*   
Sango: *rests her head on his chest and falls asleep quickly*   
~~Next Morning~~ Inu: *yawns and wakes up with the sun*   
Sango: *is still asleep and comfortable*   
Kagome: *wakes up when inuyasha yawns, and snuggles up close to him* Morning...   
Miroku: *opens one eye when the sun hits him, but otherwise doesn't move*   
Inu: *looks down at her and hugs her tighter to him* Ohaiyo...   
Sango: *moves closer into the warmth and sighs*   
Kagome: *sees Sango & Miroku and nods at them and smiles*   
Miroku: *smiles contently*   
Inu: *looks in the direction she indicated and smiles to himself* its about time...   
Sango: *slowly opens he eyes and looks up at Miroku*   
Kagome: Yeah...*smiles* ...I'm glad, they'll be happier this way...   
Miroku: *glances down at Sango* 'morning.   
Inu: *nodds* Aa..   
Sango: morning...   
Kagome: *kisses him on the nose* Now how about my breakfast...?   
Miroku: *kisses her on the forehead*   
Inu: *Sighs* i'll try...   
Sango: *smiles and kisses him*   
Kagome: *Smiles and kisses him* You're the best... ...ohayou, Sango-chan....   
Miroku: *looks up when he realizes Inu & Kag are awake.* 


	6. Breakfast

Inu: *walks around Kaede's hut to find something for breakfast*   
Sango: *looks over to kagome and blushes slightly* Ohayou Kagome-chan..  
Kagome: *grins* ...So...Sango-chan...did you sleep well?   
Miroku: *is actually blushing for once*  
Inu: *finds some eggs and tries to fry them over the fire*   
Sango: ano...*blush deepens* '  
Kagome: *smirks at Sango's reaction, then watches Inuyasha attempt breakfast*   
Miroku: ano...Sango..I think my legs fell asleep...  
Inu: *puts the fried eggs on a plate and hands them to kagome*   
Sango: *sits up to let him up* ah, gomen...  
Kagome: *starts to sit up and then gasps in pain and clutches her side, laying back down rather quickly...*   
Miroku: *tries to stand up, but kinda stumbles cause his legs are asleep and falls into Sango's arms...*  
Inu: *jumps to help her* you ok?   
Sango: *gasps and catches him* are you ok?  
Kagome: *winces* Yeah, just forgot not to sit up fast...   
Miroku: Yeah...my legs just aren't working yet...*is trying to stand, with very little success, since he can't feel his legs*  
Inu: *helps her slowly sit up* better?   
Sango: maybe you should wait until the blood is surculatin again? *tries to help steady him*  
Kagome: *leans against him* yeah...*rubs side a little*   
Miroku: *kinda gives up and sits down* Yeah, there's no way I'm standing this way...  
Inu: *puts his arms around her* Do you want more of those pain things?   
Sango: *laughs alittle* hai  
Kagome: *smiles* Yeah...*is suprised he remembered about them*   
Miroku: *pats floor beside himself* Will you sit with me?  
Inu: *reaches over and grabs the little bottle from last night and a glass of water, handing them to her* here you go.   
Sango: *smiles and sits next to him* Sure  
Kagome: *takes medicine, then snuggles into Inuyasha...* Now, I get to eat the breakfast....*smiles*   
Miroku: *puts his arm around her*  
Inu: *puts his arms back around her* I dont know if it's any good...   
Sango: *leans against him, becoming comfortable*   
Kagome: *eats a little* ...well...it isn't the very best I've ever had, but it's not as bad as you thought it'd be...*kisses him on the cheek* and it's the fact that you made it that's important...   
Miroku: *leans against her...hand twitches*  
Inu: really?*smiles*   
Sango: closes her eyes and relaxes*  
Kagome: *hugs him* yep.   
Miroku: *hand slowly moves down...down...*  
Inu: *smile widens and kisses her cheek*   
Sango: *doesnt notice*  
Kagome: *looks around, and starts trying to stand up*   
Miroku: *gropes her*  
Inu: *stops her* you shouldnt try to stand yet, you might reopen your wound *looks at her worridly*   
Sango: *eyes open quickly and a 'vain pop' forms. clenches fist* Miroku... *she growls out*  
Kagome: *pouts* I don't want to just sit around all day...   
Miroku: *pulls hand back quickly* eh-heh...ooops?  
Inu: *eyes soften* I know, but we cant have you making your injuries worse right?   
Sango: *pulls away form him, arms crossed* hentai  
Kagome: *looks down* ...I know...but I can't stand not doing anything...it's so boring...   
Miroku: S-Sango...I'm sorry, it was out of habit...please...*looks upset...*  
Inu: *sighs* i know its boring, but ir could hurt you more if you move around too much...   
Sango: *continues facing the other way but looks at him out of the corner of her eye*   
Kagome: *sighs and looks down* ...well, what am I gonna do all day then?   
Miroku: *is getting visibly upset* Please, Sango, I can't help it sometimes...My father and grandfather were both lechs, and I was brought up to be one...it's hard to fix that all in one day...  
Inu: *hugs her and kisses her cheek* I'm sure we can find things to do  
Sango: *sighs and turns her head around to look at him* I guess its not your falt, its how you were raised... *eyes soften and she smiles at him*  
Kagome: *hugs him back* ...*smiles* Like what?   
Miroku: *his expression turns to one of incredible relief* ...Yokatta...  
Inu: *smiles* oh i dont know *chuckles and kisses her*   
Sango: *uncrosses her arms and hugs him again*  
Kagome: *kisses him back* ...you really don't know..? No ideas...? *grins*   
Miroku: *holds her tightly, whispers* I'm sorry...really...  
Inu: *chuckles, smiles widdens* nope  
Sango: Its ok *smiles up at him and kisses his cheek*  
Kagome: *kisses him* ...I can't believe you can't think of anything...*gently touches his face...*   
Miroku: *smiles* Arigatou, Sango-chan...*tucks her head under his chin*  
Inu: *continues to play clueless and kisses her back* oh, and what did you have in mind? *raises eyebrow and leans into her touch*   
Sango: *Sighs and leans back against him*  
Kagome: *leans forward until they're noses are touching* Oh....nothing specific...*grins*   
Miroku: *hand is twitching, but Miroku is making a valiant effort to keep it where it is*  
Inu: *smirks and rests his forhead on hers* oh really?   
Sango: *closes her eyes again and smiles*  
Kagome: *closes in the distance and kisses him* Mmmmm....nope...   
Miroku: *grasps Sango's hands with his own in a effort to control them*  
Inu: *kisses her back and chuckles* i'm sure we can come up with something...   
Sango: *Takes his hands and squeezes them knowing what just happened*  
Kagome: *smiles...and kisses him some more* ...Are you sure you don't have any ideas...?  
Miroku: *squeezes them back...is trying real hard* ...Thank you...  
Inu: *kisses her backs* perhaps we could just stay here...*kisses her again* Sango: *snuggles up against him* no, thank you...  
Kagome: *kisses him...* ...you'd like that, wouldn't you?   
Miroku: *looks down* For what?   
Inu: *kisses her back and chuckles*Aa...* huggs her close*   
Sango: *looks up at him and smiles* for letting me close to you *squeezes his hands*  
Kagome: *nuzzles his neck* ...I love you...   
Miroku: *looks sorta suprised for a second, then hugs her tightly* ...Sango, I couldn't very much help it...no matter how hard I tried, you were so stubborn...you cared no matter how hentai I was...*kisses her cheek*  
Inu: *rests his head ontop of hers* I love you too... *smiles into her hair*   
Sango: *smiles up at him* you got that right, you cant scare me away that easily *kisses him on the nose*  
Kagome: *sighs* ...I really wish we could get out of this hut though...it's such a nice day...*looks out the window, looks at him hopefully*   
Miroku: *smirks* ...so even if I'm hentai all the time, you'll still love me?  
Inu: *thinks for a moment then looks down at her*I could take you to that field by the river if you really want to...   
Sango: *pokes him in the chest with her index finger*nice try   
Kagome: *eyes light up* That sounds good...*smiles and kisses him*   
Miroku: *pouts* ...awww...you mean I can't grope you at all? ever?   
Inu: *smiles and kisses her back* When do you want to leave then?   
Sango: *smirks* nope  
Kagome: *pretends to think for awhile* hmmm...now?   
Miroku: *pouts even more* Never?  
Inu: you dont want to change first? *points down to her bloody uniform*   
Sango: hmm... maybe, well just have to see what happens  
Kagome: *looks down* Oh, yeah...do the bandages need to be changed at all?   
Miroku: *smiles a little* ...  
Inu: prob. Should I get Kaede?   
Sango: *kisses him on the nose* your cute when you pout  
Kagome: *nods* Un...she'll know what to do...   
Miroku: *blinks* Cute?!  
Inu: alright *reluctantly gets up to find Kaede* Kaede-baba where are you? *looks in her back room*   
Sango: *nods and blushes slightly* hai  
*Kaede comes out* ...Kaede: Ah, you're all awake...*walks over to Kagome*   
Miroku: *laughs* ...I never thought I'd be called cute...  
Inu: *leans against the wall to wait for Kaede to finish dressing Kagome's wound* Aa   
Sango: *smiles* well you are  
Kaede: *changes the bandages, checks on the wound* ...It's healing very nicely, Kagome...*finishes* ...There you go.   
Miroku: *blushes* ...you're beautiful...  
Inu: *walks back over to kagome and crouches down* Ready?   
Sango: *blushes as well* r-really?  
Kagome: *grabs onto him and tries to stand again...* Yep.   
Miroku: *whispers* Yes...*gently brushes a hair out of her face*  
Inu: *picks her up* It will be faster if i carry you, and less harmful  
Sango: *eyes soften* arigatou...  
Kagome: *sighs* Okay...*kisses him on the cheek* You know, the more I'm around you, the more stubborn I get...   
Miroku: *hugs her* ...  
Inu: *chuckles and grins* i guess i'm rubbing off on you ne?   
Sango: *hugs him back*  
Kagome: Keh...*claps hand over mouth and blushes* I mean...   
Miroku: *plays with Sango's hair*  
Inu: *laughs harder*  
Sango: *rests her head on his shoulder*  
Kagome: *glares at the wall* ...let's just go...*laughs at herself, a little...*   
Miroku: *hand unconsciously travels lower again...*  
Inu: *continues to chuckle as he walks out of the hut and takes off towards the field*   
Sango: *catches his hand*  
Kagome: *glares at him* ...would you quit laughing? *smiles annoyedly*   
Miroku: *moves hand back up immediately* Sorry...  
Inu: *doesnt stop* nope *smirks, landing in the field*   
Sango: its ok *kisses him on the cheek*  
Kagome: Oh, really? *climbs out of his arms when he lands* Sit!   
Miroku: *just looks at her, kinda amazed she accepts him like this so much...*  
Inu: *gets slamed into the ground and growls, face still into the dirt*  
Sango: *smiles back up at him*  
Kagome: *sits down on the ground* ...Oh, look, you stopped laughing...*smiles*   
Inu: *mumbles a string of curses into the ground*  
Kagome: *sighs, and crawls over. Gently runs her fingers through his hair*  
Inu: *still cant move, tilts his head to the side to look up at her* 


End file.
